


Happy Birthday, Baby

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Also IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!!!, Because after that episode I think we need some fluff, Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluffy, Morning Sex, Smut, soft, wake up sex, who’s surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villaneve birthday sex.That’s it, that’s the tweet.





	Happy Birthday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S MY BIRTHDAY BITCHES!!! (In a few days that is) so I thought I would give y’all a gift of soft Villaneve morning sex
> 
> Any requests can go to my curiouscat or if you want more top quality Killing Eve content or to know when I post new fics, you can follow my Twitter vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> Also please leave your lovely comments and kudos reading any comments left on my stuff super makes my day and you’re all lovelies ✨

It was 8:07am on a lazy Saturday morning in suburban London. The conditions outside were cool and the rising sun seeped through the cracks of the curtain to shine down on where Eve slept.

Only Eve, mind you. Villanelle had been up since about 6am. It’s a habit she’d gotten into since going into her line of work. It was usually early starts, late finishes. So Villanelle had learnt how to cope on little sleep, to the point where it had just become routine.

In the two hours she’d been up, she’d showered, been for a run, headed to the shops to buy stuff to make breakfast for Eve and then came back and got dressed for the day. Only to find Eve still asleep in bed. She knew she shouldn’t grumble, especially given how hard Eve had been working recently, but she couldn’t help but feel like they could do so much more on weekends together, especially important weekends like this one.

Villanelle knew Eve didn’t like to make a big fuss on her birthday. They never usually planned anything, especially if Eve had to work. So, Villanelle made it her duty to make sure Eve had a special day without compromising the whole ‘don’t make a fuss’ part of the deal. But, she knew a couple of ways to do that.

Villanelle paused in the doorway as she took in the sight before her. Eve, laid out on the bed with the duvet hugging her so perfectly and a peaceful expression resting on her face. It wasn’t often Villanelle got to see her at complete ease, so she enjoyed the moments she could.

Villanelle made her way over to the bed after a moment and sat down beside Eve, combing her fingers through the woman’s unruly curls that she adored so much. She saw a soft, absent minded smile appear on Eve’s face as Villanelle continued to pet her hair. She could tell she wasn’t awake yet, though. Which was perfect for her.

Carefully, ensuring not to wake Eve, Villanelle slid under the duvet on the bed and managed to position herself between Eve’s legs, keeping her weight off the other woman in an attempt not to wake her. Her legs were sprawled apart and she was just wearing an oversized shirt and underwear to bed. Just what Villanelle needed.

She managed to pry Eve’s legs open a little more to give her better access, pressing a few soft kisses to the inside of Eve’s thighs as she heard a couple of soft grumbles come from above the duvet.

Villanelle didn’t waste much time after that. She hooked her fingers under the fabric covering Eve’s pussy and moved it to the side, holding the fabric in place. She paused a second to ensure Eve hadn’t woken up yet. When Eve didn’t stir, Villanelle moved her face closer to between Eve’s leg and began flicking her tongue over Eve’s clit. Only softly, not even enough for the woman to feel it in her sleep-addled brain. Just enough to get her body used to the sensation, get her pussy wet and ready and to ease Eve into it.

Villanelle kept lapping at the little bundle of nerves until she heard a light, high pitched sigh come from the woman. She could tell she still hadn’t woken up yet, but she knew Eve’s body was beginning to feel the effects of her work.

With that, Villanelle began to get to work, picking up the pace just a little bit in order to make sure her efforts were definitely recognised. She heard a soft moan come from the woman, with Eve drifting somewhere between consciousness and sleep as she began to recognise the feeling between her legs. During one of her semi-conscious moments, Eve automatically reached down to lace her fingers through Villanelle’s hair, though not holding on very tightly as she began to lose consciousness again.

Villanelle kept her speed up as not to overwhelm Eve’s body. It only took another couple of moments before Villanelle heard a loud moan this time, suggesting she’d managed to fully rouse the woman and she was already a good way along to climaxing.

“Oh god...” Eve breathed, her voice croaky since she’d just woken up. She fully tightened her hand into Villanelle’s hair as she realised where it was.

At that, Villanelle began to pick up the pace on Eve’s clit, feeling the heat between her own legs begin to rise as she heard another loud moan come from the woman. Villanelle brought her hand down into her own underwear, idly beginning to play with herself just enough to make herself feel good, but not enough the it would take away from what she was doing the Eve.

“Baby...” Eve whined, feeling her muscles begin to tense as her breathing became more uneven. “Shit, god I’m gonna-“ Eve was cut off by her own moan, Villanelle licking harder at Eve’s clit as soon as she began speaking. Her back arched from the bed slightly as felt the orgasm hit her. It wasn’t anything too intense, especially compared to what Villanelle had done to her before, but it was nice and soft. Definitely woke her up.

Eve pulled the duvet back to look at Villanelle, seeing her hand working between her legs. “Come here,” she mumbled softly, bringing a hand back down to start working at her clit again. “I wanna see you.”

Villanelle moved so she was laid next to Eve on the bed, slowing down to give Eve a chance to catch up to her. Eve pushed through the initial sensitivity she had from having only just orgasmed and kept her fingers working at her clit. Her eyes were fixed on Villanelle, darting between the hand between her legs and the looks of pleasure on her face.

It didn’t take Eve long, she knew it wouldn’t, before she was rolling her hips into her hand with a breathy moan.

“Cum for me.” Villanelle told her, without Eve even having to say anything. It only took Villanelle a couple more seconds before she felt her body tense as her eyes screwed shut and she hit her climax, cumming with a breathy moan of Eve’s name.

Seeing that and hearing Villanelle moan her name sent Eve straight over the edge, having her second orgasm hit harder as Eve moaned louder.

They both came down from their orgasms gradually with Villanelle leaning over to pepper light kisses to Eve’s lips. They brought their arms around each other and tangled their legs together, grinning softly into the kisses before Villanelle pulled back. “Good morning.” She hummed, earning a breathy laugh from Eve.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Eve sighed. “Well, that was unexpected.” She mused, pressing a small kiss to Villanelle’s forehead.

“Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
